What am I going to do with you?
by wolfy2579
Summary: Sherlock's experiment goes wrong and he annoys John to get reactions. M/M DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please review
1. Chapter 1

What am I going to do with you?  
>JohnSherlock

Sherlock jerked up from his horizontal position on the couch. He looked around and saw John was asleep in the chair with his computer on his lap, open with a dark screen. Sherlock tried to remember what awoken him.

The dream had been vivid. He shook himself and ran his hand through his hair or tried to. Two large cat ears got in the way. He then felt a twitching at his lower back. He turned slightly, to look over his shoulder and noticed a long black tail.

Sherlock, who was always rational, remembered his latest experiment. Female Feline DNA. He stood up from the couch and looked down at John, trying to decide if he should wake him. He decided against it and walked into to the kitchen to get some milk to drink.  
>TWO HOURS LATER:<br>John awoke to a heavy weight in his lap. He looked down and saw two large black furry ears and a head full of curly black and the body of Sherlock Holmes. A black tail was wrapped around his wrist as the detective shook himself awake. "Meow" was the only sound that came out of Sherlock's mouth. He shook himself like a cat and looked up at John and said, "pet."

John looked down in Sherlock's eyes and slowly raised his hand to rub his head. Sherlock snuggled into his hand and purred. John felt more than heard the rumble from his chest.

"How did this happen?" John asked the cat detective. "Accident" was all Sherlock said. John rolled his eyes and kept petting the detective. Shrilly, a phone started to ring. Sherlock leapt from John's lap and grabbed up the phone in on fowl swipe.

Sherlock answered, "Hello." A minute voice responded and a conversation insured. Sherlock answered with small words and little interest until the person on the phone mentioned murder and foul play in the same sentence. Sherlock suddenly ended the phone and clapped his hands and jumped up and down.  
>"Up Watson, we have a case. "Sherlock shouted. His tail twitched, excitingly. John slowly rose from his chair and called out to Sherlock, "What about your ears?" Sherlock thought for a moment and responded, "Hat!" Was his easy answer. His tail was already wrapped around his thigh.<p>

He grabbed a black fedora from the hat stand and smashed his ears under the brim. John laughed and said, "You look adorable." Sherlock glared at him and pouted. John just laughed and walked out the door of the flat and hailed a taxi.

By the time, Sherlock stomped out of the flat and climbed into the cab. They reached the crime scene. A dead body waited, surprise surprise. John walked in front of Sherlock to make sure to avoid Donavan's rude comments. Sherlock skirted the woman and headed to where Lestrade was standing.

The victim was a women of 20-25 years of age. "She was visiting a family member. Abusive ex-husband. Two children ages 1 and 3. An officer worker. Secretary. Ink stains and broken fingernails. Sleeping with her boss. Lawyer. Her body was dumped by someone who didn't care. No emotional attachment. Probably a convenient kill. She was walking home alone." Sherlock ranted out.

Lestrade just stared and then smiled. "Amazing," John and Lestrade said at the same time. Sherlock just shyly grinned. "Thanks for the help. Let me get Anderson's team in here and get the body out of here." Sherlock just nodded and walked away.

John smiled and walked away. They headed back to the flat and John made tea. But Sherlock only wanted cream, which they didn't have because Sherlock used it all one of his "experiments."

John grumbled his way down to the store and bought 100% cream. He stomped back up the stairs and all but slammed the bottle down on the table. "Do you want a bowl with that?" He asked sarcastically. Sherlock glared and said, "Actually yes." John looked at him closely and grabbed a bowl pouring half the cream in it. Then he set it on the floor. Sherlock smiled and leaned down to lap it up. John, now sexual frustrated walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 sher

John walked to his room and stripped. "Damn it," he mumbled as he saw his pre-cum leaking out.

He pulled on another pair of pants and grabbed a shirt and his towel and headed to the bathroom. Sherlock was curled up on the couch.  
>He stocked silently into the bathroom and slammed the door. Not caring if he woke Sherlock from his cat nap. He stripped again and turned the water on as hard as he could stand.<br>Out in the living room, Sherlock jumped when he heard the door slam. He really pissed off John this time.  
>"Oh well," he thought as he stood and stretched. He smirked and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the rest of the cream and finished it with one gulp.<br>"Yum," he thought. He then left the bottle uncapped and thrown on the table. With a satisfied smile he walked over to the couch and curled up again.  
>Fifteen minutes later, John stocked out of the bathroom fully dressed and itching for a fight.<br>He walked into the kitchen trying not to wake Sherlock again, to make himself some tea.  
>He walked into the kitchen and sitting on the table was the empty bottle of cream that he had just bought the day before. Now starting to get slightly annoyed, he went back to making the tea. Leaving the mess behind.<br>"Sherlock, get your ass off the couch. Humans sit on the couch, pets on the floor." John shouted in his Captain voice.  
>Sherlock jumped and hissed. "John, I am human. "<br>John grabbed one of the man's ears and pulled him bodily off the couch. Sherlock hit the ground with a thump and a hiss.  
>"John!" Sherlock shouted and tried to stand. John then pushed his shoulder back down, forcing him to stay.<br>"Sherlock, you left a mess and then slept where humans sit. Stay on the floor it's your punishment." John said plopping onto the couch and turning on the telly.  
>Sherlock didn't move. He loved it when John ordered him around.<br>"John, pet me." Sherlock ordered knowing it would piss the doctor off enough that he would react.  
>"I don't follow your orders, you follow mine. Now shut it and come up here." John said sternly patting his lap.<br>If John wouldn't have been even more annoyed, he would have clapped and giggled. Instead he climbed into his lap and waited.

John reached out and petted the other man's ears softly and listened for the purr that he knew was to come out of Sherlock's mouth sooner or later. Sure enough a minute later, John heard the rumble and the purr.

The purr was what John was looking for. Sherlock rubbed his head on John's hand and twined his tail around his arm. John felt the fur that covered Sherlock's tail and extended his petting to the other man's spine and side which caused the rumbling and purring to gain some volume and the rumbling deepened in pitch. John felt himself harden and knew what was going to happen. Sherlock felt John shifting and and deduced what happened.

Sherlock purred and rolled his hips into John's.

"Don't even think about it," John snapped at his pet.

"After everything that has happened. Your experiment that has gone wrong and turned into a feline. I didn't mind that as much the left over cream bottle that you didn't pick up and the other issues with you attitude. So remember what happened last week?"

FLASHBACK ONE WEEK AGO...

John stared down at his pet. ( Before the experiment he called him pet before the ears and tails.) Sherlock was handcuffed to the bed. The paler man was sweating as he strained against the bonds. John smirked as he lightly rubbed his fingernails down his pet's ribs, making him shiver and sweat.

"Please," moaned out Sherlock.

"Quiet or I'll get the gag," John ordered.

For once in Sherlock's entire life, he followed the order without one smart-ass remark. John had his pet trained perfectly.


End file.
